En busca de mi libertad
by SakuyaTsubasa
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Nick, un nuevo campeón en la liga, y la historia que lo precede, como un guerrero que tuvo que defender su hogar... Y luego toda Runaterra. No se lo pierdan ;) Rated T Por temas sugestivos y posible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia de guerra. Capítulo 1**

"_Esta es la historia de Nick, un guerrero de ninguna parte, cuyo pueblo fue destruido. Nada más y nada menos por Noxus. Un guerrero sin hogar aparente, un errante en la vida, y al mismo tiempo, un demente desmedido. En fin, no los entretengo más, voy a contarles de una vez, pero desde el principio."_

Había una vez, un pueblo, en lo que hoy es la frontera entre Jonia y Noxus, allí, la gente vivía en armonía, compartiendo comercio y cultura con ambas facciones. De Jonia había recibido las artes marciales, formas de combatir y de organizarse, por la inteligencia. Sin embargo, de Noxus había heredado la forma de gobierno aristocrática, convirtiéndose en una ciudad-estado donde la inteligencia te hacía más grande. De aquí partiremos, si.

Archivald Orwell era un hombre muy conocido en su patria, líder del ejército, consejero principal de uno de los aristócratas del senado. Hombre de barba y cabello oscuros, imponente y maestro de ciertos tipos de maniobras, tanto de combate como de estrategia. Su benefactor, o patrón, si se me permite decirlo así, era un hombre de mucho dinero, Harold Goldstein, hombre delgado, calvo y con un carácter muy incontrolable, para no decir podrido.

Un día, en medio de la junta aristocrática, Goldstein se levantó y se paró en el medio del foro, cortando el actual debate.

-Caballeros del Senado, al ser un hombre de mucho dinero, quiero ofrecerles un trato a todos. Financiaré esta ciudad hasta sacarle el máximo brillo.

Orwell y los demás caballeros del Senado lo miraban, interesados.

-Pero a cambio... -Sus ojos brillaban por la ambición- Quiero algo de su parte, quiero ser... El único que domine este pedazo de tierra.

Los aristócratas inmediatamente lo ridiculizaron a él y a su plan de monarquía, le pidieron retirarse del foro y creo que escuché que hasta le tiraron un limón... Vuelvo, Goldstein miró al Senado con odio, y en ese momento, pronuncio lo siguiente.

-Les juro... Voy a acabar con este patético lugar...

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a todos con el pensamiento de a qué se refería con esas palabras.

Orwell volvió a su casa, extrañado, pero luego le dio poca importancia. Al llegar, fue recibido por su hijo, quien vino corriendo a su encuentro, con su gran velocidad, sus ojos marrones, su cabello castaño y su sonrisa tan infantil e inocente.

-¡Papá! -Lo abrazó, sonriente-

-Nick, pequeño, ¿Cómo estás?

El pequeño Nick, de 14 años, había festejado su cumpleaños hace un mes y medio, y ya se creía un adulto. Quería cocinar, hacer una vida de adulto, aprendía todo de su madre y su padre. De su madre, cocinar y tener una amabilidad con todos los seres vivientes, y de su padre, como combatir y defender lo que tanto amas.

Su esposa también salió a recibirlo, una bella mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Vestida con un vestido blanco, marcando sus caderas y redondeando su busto.

¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo, amor?

Bien -Respondió, algo exhausto- El sujeto se fue enojado, pero supongo que volverá

Nunca me ha gustado el temperamento de ese hombre -Lo miró, sonriente pero conservando su seriedad

El pequeño Nick, aprovechando, sacó sus juguetes y una pelota. Archivald le sonrió y supo que era hora de tiempo con su retoño. Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando, sonriendo y contando historias.

El día había terminado con una gran demostración, el padre de Nick le prometió una gran sorpresa cuando volviera, pero ahora debía quedarse en el taller, trabajando por ella


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_"__A ver... ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí, el principio de todo, bueno... Recuerdo un par de cosas sobre ese día, Nick se había levantado temprano... Pasaron un par de meses y al fin su padre había terminado esa cosa..."_

Era el día, había un hermoso festival en honor de la primavera, el sol brillaba con fuerza, las flores adornaban la plaza mayor y toda la gente se reunía a disfrutar el desfile, todo era luz y armonía.

Archivald y el pequeño Nick fueron en privado hacia el campo de tiro, donde su hijo recibiría la sorpresa. Nick estaba impaciente, saltaba de aquí para allá, le apasionaba mucho la creatividad e imaginación de su padre, algo que el mismo había heredado y cultivado, sin darse cuenta.

Archivald tomó un cajón y, con sumo cuidado de no accionar las típicas trampas de las cerraduras, lo abrió, mostrando un diseño singular de un arma de fuego. La K-32, una escopeta de rango medio con un ligero cargador para balas normales, capaz de fragmentarse en dos pistolas de cañón largo.

\- Wow, esta vez te esmeraste, pa' -Lo miró, sonriente y emocionado-

\- Gracias, Nick -Acariciando su cabello-

Su padre probó el rango y capacidad de la escopeta en ambos modos, la primera cargaba solo 12 tiros pero compensaba su potencia de disparo doble y hasta en arco con la munición adecuada. En cambio, en la segunda cada pistola llevaba 6 balas cada una, pero tenían un rango relativamente grande para pistolas de ese calibre. Nick también las probó, pero de a una pistola, debido a que no podía soportar bien el retroceso de la escopeta completa.

\- Vamos, Nick, nos perderemos el desfile

\- Entendido, voy en camino -Le bromeó, sonriente-

Nick se subió a los hombros de su padre y desde ahí fueron a ver el desfile, bajando la colina, se veía a los especialistas manejando los fuegos de artificio, ideales para la celebración de esa noche. La gente en las avenidas, mirando los ciempiés gigantes hechos de chatarra, las estatuas, las armaduras...

Era todo un espectáculo para el que quisiera aprender sobre la cultura. Poetas llenaban cada sombra de árbol y kioscos de las plazas, recitando cuentos y rimas, payasos divirtiendo al público con sus malabares y sus trucos de magia. Uno de los favoritos de Nick era uno que siempre vestía de negro, se paraba en el kiosco 4 con unos amigos y se ponía a cantar, básicamente un rap, siempre hablando sobre historias de batallas o los legendarios "Campeones y leyendas"

Eso de ser un héroe, un tema que impresionaba e interesaba mucho a Nick, había escuchado meras historias, sobre un ninja de las sombras, un oso gigante con armadura, un hombre capaz de controlar el tiempo y hasta de una mujer como una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo de su tierra.

Caía el atardecer, la gente buscaba un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, algunos jóvenes se subían a los árboles. El padre de Nick buscó un lugar tranquilo desde el cual podrían ver el espectáculo. Parecía ser uno de los mejores días... Lo fue, de hecho.

...

Pero fue uno de los últimos, al menos de su infancia. Se empezaron a escuchar estruendos, bombas, pero no eran de los músicos, ni de los fuegos artificiales. Era diferente, y había ex soldados que se miraron entre ellos, asustados, y al mismo tiempo, conscientes de lo que eso significaba. Era un asedio.

La gente no se daba cuenta, pero el padre de Nick inmediatamente lo notó al ver las bengalas en el cielo, era una señal de ataque, y no de cualquier ciudad estado, o tribu, o alguna otra cosa. Llevó a Nick a resguardarse a un refugio y se dirigió a dar la alarma.

No los atacaba nada más y nada menos que la bélica y hambrienta de poder bestia que tenían de vecino.

Noxus atacaba, y no estaban listos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_"__Bienvenidos, continuare contándoles la historia de Nick en un momento... Bueno... Terminé, comencemos... ¿En dónde me quedé?"_

Nick salió corriendo detrás de su padre, intentando alcanzarlo, Archivald era más rápido, por lo que tomó a su hijo y lo dejó dentro de una casa, donde estaría seguro. El salió corriendo a dar la alarma, pero Nick no era de quedarse quieto, se quedó dormido, pero luego, a la mañana siguiente, tomó una vía de escape y salió... Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho...

Lo que encontró fue devastación, fuego, metralla, cadáveres. Una completa pesadilla rodeaba a Nick, dejándolo aterrado y huyendo por su vida, en busca de su padre, intentó volver a la casa, pero una bomba la destruyó, pero no una simple, Bioterror de Singed, empezó a llenar el aire a su alrededor, dejando a Nick medio atontado por el gas.

El pequeño corría de aquí para allá, sintiendo un ardor en su hombro derecho. Como pudo, llegó hasta la armería donde había ido antes, buscó el baúl y lo abrió, sacando la poderosa K-37. De pronto, un soldado noxiano lo tomó del cuello desde atrás.

-Dame el arma, chico

Nick, con el poco entrenamiento, bajó la escopeta y le dio un disparo en el pie, provocando que el tipo lo suelte y caiga, dio una voltereta en el suelo y lo miró a los ojos. Un sinfín de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, pero había algo seguro, era él o el soldado. Tomó el arma nuevamente, tembloroso por la ansiedad, el miedo y el dolor en su hombro, acabando con el sujeto.

El pequeño se dejó caer de rodillas, viendo que hacer ahora, estaba abrumado, necesitaba a su padre como nunca antes. Comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente, hasta que sintió una mano, pequeña, en su hombro.

-G-Gracias -Dijo una voz temblorosa, detrás de él-

Nick volteó a ver y vio a una pequeña, de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, mirándolo algo asustada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Nicholas Orwell, hijo de Arch... -El ardor en su hombro le hizo gruñir-

-¿Estás herido?

-N-No lo sé

Se quitó la remera, mostrando una horrible quemadura brillando un poco en verde, a causa del veneno mortal de Singed. Y se notaba que se expandía un poco.

-A ver... Debe haber un botiquín por aquí

La pequeña fue corriendo y buscó un poco de alcohol, lo puso sobre la herida, causando un sobresalto en Nick, pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Luego, tomó el listón que sostenía su cabello y lo usó como una improvisada venda. Cubriendo el brazo de Nick.

-Gracias -Le sonrió, alegre-

-No quería que te pasara nada, Nicholas

-Dime Nick, ahora debo irme, voy a buscar a papá

Antes de que la pequeña pudiera hablar, Nick salió corriendo, con el arma en la mano, pensando su siguiente movida. Escondiéndose de casa en casa, eliminando a quien tuviera que eliminar, no sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía. Finalmente llegó, frente a un edificio en ruinas, un gigantesco hombre de piel gris y un aura abismal estaba sosteniendo a su padre del cuello, a punto de liquidarlo, lo acompañaban una mujer joven de pelo rojo y un asesino encapuchado, con una cuchilla gigante en su mano derecha.

Nick intentó acercarse, pero el miedo se lo impidió, y fue obligado a ver, impotente, el peor acto que pudo ver en su vida, el gigante lo dejó en el suelo, y en cuanto intentó levantarse, un hombre con un hacha apareció, partiéndolo en dos de un salto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

_"Oh dios, no puedo creer que vuelva con esto, pero mucha gente cercana me lo ha pedido. El tiempo va y viene y uno suele quedarse sin él en menos de lo que cree. En fin, listos para seguir con esto?"_

-PAPÁ! NO!

Nick dejó escapar un grito al ver cómo su padre era fríamente asesinado. Con un dejo de impotencia, sintió como el mundo se hacia mas lento, mas frío, mas alejado... Su padre estaba muerto, nos había mas que hacer.

-Miren allá, un niñito... Voy a romperle el cuello...

El gigante gris se acercó a Nick, complacido de antemano. El niño se limitó a mirarlo y pensar en un plan, no había muchos escapes.

"Debo seguir vivo, por papá... Por Scio, por Jess..."

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el monstruo lo tomó del cuello y rugió directo hacia su rostro. Nick, en un impulso, tomó su escopeta y se la apoyo en la barbilla.

-Comete... Esto!

Se accionó el gatillo, causando que los devastadores perdigones destruyeran gran parte de la mandíbula de Sion, quien soltó inmediatamente al chico. Nick recibió un puñetazo que, debido a su delgada contextura, lo dejo en el interior de un edificio en ruinas.

No muy lejos de ahí, el grupo se retiraba para tratar las heridas del gigante, quien vagamente podía pronunciar algo sin la mitad de su mandíbula inferior. Nuestro protagonista aprovechó para escapar, volviendo al búnker donde se encontró con Jess.

Al entrar, la pequeña lo esperaba, sonriente, escondida dentro de un balde. Jessica Rutherford, hija de la noble casa Rutherford, era la hija de los soldados de elite Thomas y Hellen Rutherford. Su escudo familiar es un dragón sosteniendo un escudo romano.

-Jess, me alegro de verte

-Yo también, encontraste a tu padre?

Con la adrenalina del momento pasada, Nick cayó como plomo en la realidad. Su padre había muerto frente a sus ojos, el había matado a una persona y posiblemente a otra. No había esperanza, hasta que...

-Nick, tengo una idea -Le sonrió- Algo que podemos hacer...

-Espera -Le respondió, incredulo- Tienes un...

-Así es, tengo un plan, algo que papá me dijo hace mucho...

-Te escucho

Jess comenzó a hablar sobre unos túneles subterráneos, llevaban a puertos y estos a la libertad. Solo habia que llegar a la ciudadela, y llevar a la mayor cantidad se gente con ellos, para poder salvar a Scio, o al menos a su gente.

Nick estaba triste, pero Jess pudo darle un atisbo de esperanza, algo en que creer. Ella hablaba de que los guardias le contaban que, en estos casos, era lo mejor para la gente que importaba.


End file.
